vilous_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Tebric
Tebric is a Vilous AU version of Tebric from The Valos, created by Chiauve. Appearance Tebric is your typical southern sergal. He is of average height and has dark, ruddy fur, with a cream muzzle and underside. He keeps his mane long and messy and even seems to purposely cover his eyes with it. Personality Teb is jovial, very silly, and overly friendly in a way that seems to be polarizing – you either like him or you don’t. He is quite weird and does not hide it, but he loves to make people laugh. He isn't one to think too hard about his decisions, he just does what he wants. However, underneath his laid-back attitude lies a sergal with immense insecurities and low self-worth. He acts the way he does in an attempt to bury these insecurities. Abilities Tebric is a pretty normal person with no combat experience, but thanks to his job he is rather strong and in good shape. He is very good at cooking, and he can play a variety of string instruments. Aluran taught him how to gut and skin animals, how to butcher them for food, and how to prepare their hides. Biography Tebric was born to two southern sergals in Gold Ring. His birth parents did not have a good relationship, and when he was barely a year old, his mother killed his father after his father's abuse caused his mother to snap and retaliate. Ashamed of what she'd done, his mother committed suicide. An agudner friend of his mother's, who knew what Tebric's father was really like, took infant Tebric in as his own son. It was quite a scandal, and the rest of the family cut themselves off from him. None of this was hidden from Teb, so he grew up with it hanging over his head. Despite everything, his childhood was alright. He figured out how to act to bury his insecurities. His father was very old, so Teb did most chores and errands and learned to take care of himself. His father passed away from old age when Teb was 15, and he inherited his moderate fortune, but he was so used to living modestly that he hardly ever touched it and got his own job in construction. Two years later, he met Aluran while out doing errands. He fell in love at first sight, and even though Aluran had just returned from a hunt and was covered with dirt and blood, Teb took the chance and openly hit on him. He knew from the other's reaction that he didn't think much of him, but he was indulged anyway, and when Aluran eventually asked him out, Teb was shocked. They eventually became lovers. Their bliss only lasted a year, as Aluran suddenly disappeared one day while out hunting. Tebric had no idea what happened to him. His own imagination ran wild with ideas, and so did the minds of other gossipping people - but he spoke to Aluran's family, and they hadn't seen or heard from him either. To stop the gossip, they said that Aluran was visiting his father's family in Reono. About another year later, Aluran suddenly showed up back at home. He had been in Gold Ring the entire time, living with someone named Jal as he recovered, physically and mentally, from a particularly brutal stalker attack. They tried to go on as if nothing had happened, but they both had bottled up emotions and eventually exploded at each other. Aluran ended up running off, and Teb realized that he wasn't quite the same person that he was only a year ago. They reunited again and made up, promising that they would always be there for each other. Tebric eventually met Jal in person, and ended up becoming close friends with her as well. Over time the three of them became inseparable. Aluran was ready to start a family a few years later, but because both he and Tebric were male, Jal offered to be their surrogate mother. Tebric and Aluran decided that Aluran should be the father, and after a few months of trying, Jal became pregnant. When the baby was born, they named him Noshi. As the child grew up, however, it soon became obvious that his real father was not Aluran, but Tebric. None of them minded, and Tebric swears he can't remember when it happened. Life is normal and stable for them now. Or as stable as it can be with a child.Category:Sergal Category:Character __FORCETOC__ Category:Southern Sergal Category:Male